Jeffrey, Jaden
Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends join Men in Black is a upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot: Jeffrey, Jaden and the team return to New York City and suddenly meets Agent K, a member of the secret organization, Men In Black. He recruits them and a cop named James (later named J) into MIB. But an evil bug from outer space arrives on Earth and takes the body of a famer to look for a powerful item called the Galaxy. He also teams up with Vanitas and Xigbar. Now Agent K, Agent J and our heroes must work together to stop the bug's plans and defeat him, Vanitas and Xigbar. Trivia *Vanitas and Xigbar will guest star in this. *Tammy will try to impress Xion with her bravery and heroicness in this adventure. SPOILER ALERT: Tammy's dream will finally come true at the end. *The storyline continues in Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Men in Black II. *END CREDITS SONGS: "Men in Black song" and Scenes Tammy's Dream *(At night, Tammy is sleeping. As she sleeps she has a dream) *Announcer: And now, ladies and gentlemen! Introducing, the world's #1 heroic duo! Tammy and Xion!!!! *(The audience cheers as Xion and Tammy arrive) *Jaden: *clapping* They really are the best team ever! *Jeffrey: *smiles as he claps* I'm so proud of them. *Alexis: *clapping* Hooray for Tammy and Xion!!! *Aqua: *smiles as she claps* *Mushu: *to the crowd* Cheer louder, people! These are the #1 heroic duo we're cheering for here! Show them some love! *Shira: *sheds tears of happiness* That's my baby. *(Osiris, Isis, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna watch this proudly) *(Xion and Tammy smiles and waves) *Diego: *smiles proudly* *DJ: *smiles as he wags his tail* *Xion: *smiles at Tammy* You're the best sister i ever had! *Tammy: ....! You mean it?!? *Xion: You bet. I love you, Tammy! *Tammy: *jumps into Xion's arms* I wuv you too, big sister!!! *(The audience continues cheering) *(Outside her dream, Tammy nudges a bit in her sleep) *Tammy:...... I wuv you too big sister....... *Xion: *smiles as she sleeps* *Tammy: *wakes up* Huh........ Awwwww.... It was only a dream...... *Xion: *still sleeping* *Tammy: *looks out the window and stares at the stars* ........ I hope some day...... my dream will come true..... Jeffrey's Advice *Tammy: Mr. Dwagonheart? Can i talk to you? *Jeffrey: Sure, Tammy. What's up? *Tammy: I.... I have a dweam to someday be a hewoic duo with Xion. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. That's very sweet, Tam. *Tammy: I wanna impwess her enough to have my dweam come twue. How can I impwess her? *Jeffrey: Hm. Well, you can start by being there for her. *Tammy: Yeah? *Jeffrey: Yep. *Tammy: Anything else? *Jeffrey: Support her anytime she needs it. And when the time comes, you'll know what to do. *Tammy: You weawwy think this will hewp me win her admiwation? *Jeffrey: Of course. She already loves you, Tammy. And if this is important to you, I'll be glad to help. *Tammy: *smiles* Weawwy?!? *Jeffrey: *smiles and pets her* You bet. *Tammy: *purrs happily* *Jeffrey: Just remember to always be there for her and when the time comes, you'll know what to do. *Tammy: I will. Tank you, Mr. Dwagonheawt! *Jeffrey: You're welcome, kiddo. *Tammy: *leaps off the counter and walks out of the room* *Jeffrey: *smiles* She's got an amazing dream. *Xion: She sure does. *walks in the room from the other side* *Jeffrey: Huh? *Xion: I know all about her dream, daddy. I'm just pretending that I don't know about it for her sake. *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's great, sweetie. *Xion: I want her dream to come true, but I wanna have there be an incident where she can feel like a hero and save me. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Xion: And when that time comes, I know she'll make me proud. *Jeffrey: So do i. MiB Technology *Brain: *holding a neuralyzer* Wow! What's this do?! *uses it on himself* ....... What the....? *sees the neuralyzer he's holding* Wow! What's this do?! *uses it on himself* ....... What the....? *sees the neuralyzer he's holding* Wow! What's this do?! *uses it on himself* ....... What the....? *sees the neuralyzer he's holding* Wow! What's this-?! *Jeffrey: *snatches the neuralyzer* Will you stop that?! Dreams come true * Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Live-action/animated films